<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as if we could forget that if you spin a globe &amp; stop it with your finger (you’ll land it on top of someone living, someone who was not expecting to be crushed–) by sapphfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171504">as if we could forget that if you spin a globe &amp; stop it with your finger (you’ll land it on top of someone living, someone who was not expecting to be crushed–)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics'>sapphfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doom Patrol (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, i’m pissed jsdnfj, this is short and not v good probably sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, Vic should’ve known this was a nightmare the second he saw the sun was shining in a <i>distinctly</i> piss-yellow colour. </p><p>Or: A rewrite of <i>Finger Patrol</i> because seriously, what the <i>fuck</i> was that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Doll &amp; Dorothy (Doom Patrol), Cliff Steele &amp; Victor Stone, Rita Farr &amp; Larry Trainor, Roni Evers/Victor ‘Vic’ Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as if we could forget that if you spin a globe &amp; stop it with your finger (you’ll land it on top of someone living, someone who was not expecting to be crushed–)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemachine/gifts">icemachine</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is from <a href="https://soracities.tumblr.com/post/166004290302/what-is-a-map-but-a-useless-prison-what-is">this post</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In hindsight, Vic should’ve known this was a nightmare the second he saw the sun was shining in a <i>distinctly</i> piss-yellow colour. </p><p>But he hadn’t, because Roni was there, and when Roni is with him everything else becomes background noise. Besides, he was used to seeing the world in strange colours. For months after his accident, he could only see the world in red. Why should this be any different? He’ll check his systems later. </p><p>Right now, all that matters is Roni. At least, until his hand turns into a weapon — then everything suddenly becomes terribly clear, like seeing a wound for the first time, when your adrenaline is gone and all you can see is the blood —</p><p>When he snaps his eyes open, he’s upside down. </p><p>“Morning,” He says to Cliff, somewhat snappy with the haze of a bad dream washing over him. </p><p>“Did you see my tape?” Cliff says. </p><p>Never one for small talk, Vic thinks, blinks a few times. </p><p>They don’t manage to find the tape, but he does learn that Cliff is voyeuristic and that he wants to feel again, that Niles is going to help him. Maybe. Vic, like Cliff, distrusts Niles, he just isn’t so open about it. </p><p>No one on the Justice League holds grudges, right? </p><p>-:-</p><p>“I’m gay.”</p><p>Paul has his mother’s eyes. There isn’t much of Larry’s likeness in either of his sons, something he was selfishly grateful for at the time. The sunglasses help with this conversation because Larry can’t look at Paul right now. </p><p>“I knew,” Paul says. “I know that’s...probably the worst things I could say right now. But. I don’t know. Maybe Mom told me in one of her drunken rants. I don’t care either way.” </p><p>“You don’t?”</p><p>“You’ve been away long enough,” Paul says. “You get to have a home again, Dad. If you want it.”</p><p>Larry hears the gunshots before he can answer. </p><p>As it does, the Bureau of Normalcy ruins everything. Larry doesn’t know how they found them. He assumes it was Niles. He puts nothing past him nowadays. </p><p>It’s almost worth it, to see his son smile at him, to hear Paul call him <i>dad</i>. The Negative Spirit flies them to safety and a hospital, and Larry’s never seen Rita more happy for him than she is right now. It takes over an hour for a doctor to be free to come to them, and Larry is getting desperate—</p><p>“I may’ve completely botched an audition to plants, but believe me, I know how to get their attention!” Rita announces, before putting one of her spiked heels on a waiting room table and screaming. </p><p>They get a doctor to his grandson almost immediately, all paid for with Rita’s health insurance. </p><p>“He’s family,” Rita assures them and Larry feels as though he could cry. </p><p>-:-</p><p>This is not the first time Baby Doll has been in danger. </p><p>Hammerhead tries her best to keep Baby Doll out of it, but sometimes, it doesn’t work.</p><p>This is one of those times. </p><p>But she will not die today. She will not be taken down by a creature made of Momma’s fur coat. She will not let it hurt Jane, or anyone. </p><p>“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” </p><p>The creature - monster - whatever it is, does not kill her. It does not touch Flaming Katy even as she tries her best to set him ablaze. The monster is tired. It sits in their underground and plays with Jack Straw and Blood of the Lamb in their jail cells. It does not leave. </p><p>Baby Doll still lets herself cry as Jane holds her. </p><p>“You’re okay,” Jane repeats, soft and soothing, but as though she’s saying it to herself as well as Baby Doll. “It’s safe. It’s safe. It’s safe.” </p><p>“You were right,” Baby Doll mutters. “Niles is bad. But his daughter is bad <i>bad</i>. I think she’s just hurt. Maybe we can help her?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Jane repeats. “But we need to heal first, okay?”</p><p>“Wanna spin?”</p><p>Jane nods, and Baby Doll laughs for the first time since seeing the furnace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>resources for did info: the youtube channels dissociadid &amp; the entropy system</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>